darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Summoning obelisk
Summoning obelisks are used in the Summoning skill to restore your summoning points. In addition, a charged obelisk will also create pouches and scrolls. When using the obelisk to create pouches or scrolls a window pops up with two tabs. The first tab consists of the different kinds of pouches, and by hovering your mouse over any of these images it can show what materials are needed to make that pouch. The second tab works in much of the same way. It shows the different scrolls that can be created, but uses summoning pouches (of a specific familiar) to make the scrolls (10 scrolls per pouch). There are very few methods of boosting your summoning points over your skill level. *Using the summoning Cape of Achievement, making your summoning level 100. *Being infused by the power of the Stone of Jas, making your summoning level 255 during While Guthix Sleeps, or to varying levels during and after Ritual of the Mahjarrat. *Using the Clan Citadel Battlefield to boost their level by up to 10. Note: None of these methods allows you to summon a creature higher than your base summoning level, however you may investigate effigies if you use the boost from a Battlefield or you can boost from an above mentioned quest. It should be noted that summoning obelisks are able to heal your familiar if they are damaged. This is useful after fights with for instance Araxxor/Araxxi where your familiar can take damage. Although the tribute stone near Falador lodestone which recharges the player's prayer and summoning points does not heal the player's familiar. Locations Charged Summoning obelisks There are eight locations for summoning obelisks, and four have summoning shops nearby: Small Obelisks With the release of Summoning 2, more obelisks were released. These partially charged small obelisks (labelled Mini Obelisk on the World map Key List) can only recharge Summoning points. An icon shaped like an obelisk (silver and brown triangle) will appear on your minimap to mark the location of a small obelisk. They can be found in the following locations (Please note that the name of each subsection of each Kingdom/large area is the name shown on the World Map's dungeon maps. Check the World Map in-game if you are confused as to where these locations are.) Small obelisks are now the site of the Distraction and Diversion Familiarisation. This list is up to date as of 3 January 2014. Gielinor Grand Total: 57 Small obelisks Ape Atoll Total: 1 *RuneScape surface **Most Southeastern building in Marim Asgarnia Total: 7 *RuneScape surface **White Knight Camp, east of Rimmington mine **West of Port Sarim Jail **Tribute stone north of Falador (Also acts as an Altar) *Dwarven Mines **Near the copper and tin rocks, north of the agility short cut. *Taverley Dungeon **South of the Blue dragons (Note: This area requires a Dusty key or 70+ Agility and preferably an Anti-dragon shield/Dragonfire shield to get to.) *White Wolf Mountain Underground **South-east corner of the Heroes' Guild's basement Dwarven Realm Total: 2 *Keldagrim **East of Dondakan's rock (check the world map), near the River Kelda and Arzinian Mine **East of the bank Fremennik Province Total: 5 *RuneScape surface **Outside of the Rellekka entrance, near POH portal **North of the Jatizso docks **North of Neitiznot's yaks **Next to the eastern entrance to the moonclan village on Lunar Isle *Waterbirth Island Dungeon **Sub-level 1 ***In the middle of the level, near the doors **Sub-level 5 ***Between the Dagannoth Kings entrance and the Rock lobsters Karamja Total: 5 *RuneScape surface **South-eastern slope of Musa Point volcano, near the volcano's rim **In Shilo Village, near the General Store. **North of Shilo Village , in the mines for sito foil *Karamja Underground **Brimhaven Dungeon, near the Black demons **In the TzHaar City, south east of the main plaza bank Kharidian Desert Total: 8 *RuneScape surface **South of the Shantay Pass, near the Rug Merchant **Outside the entrance to the Duel Arena **West of Pollnivneach, near the POH portal **Outside north-east wall of Sophanem **South of duel arena * Sophanem Dungeon ** North end of the bottom level of Sophanem Dungeon * Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon **The centre of the bottom level of the Desert Slayer Dungeon, near the Aberrant spectres * Exiled Kalphite Hive ** Near the entrance of the Exiled Kalphite Hive Kandarin .]] Total: 10 *RuneScape surface **North-west of Barbarian Outpost **Catherby beach, near the fruit tree farming patch **Inside the Fishing Guild **North-west of Agility training course in the Grand Tree **Battlefield south of West Ardougne **West of Port Khazard **Outside Castle Wars **Outside of the Combat Training Camp's gates, north of West Ardougne, south-east of Gnome Stronghold *White Wolf Mountain Underground **Inside the throne room of the Ice Queen's lair (where the Ice Queen is located) * Ancient Cavern ** Near the entrance of Kuradal's Dungeon Miscellania and Etceteria Total: 1 *South of Etceteria castle, near the docks Misthalin Total: 5 *RuneScape surface **South of Draynor Bank **Bridge between Edgeville and Grand Exchange *Misthalin underground **Varrock Sewers near the Moss giants **Edgeville Dungeon near the Black demons and Red spiders *Stronghold of Security **On the 1st level (Vault of War), near the ladder and portal. Morytania Total: 3 *RuneScape surface **Directly north of Ectofuntus **South of Mort'ton, north of Burgh de Rott **West of Canifis, south of the Slayer Tower Tirannwn Total: 3 *RuneScape surface **North-west of Lletya **Southwestern part of Tyras Camp ** Iorwerth Clan section of Prifddinas Troll Country Total: 1 *Summit of Trollheim (closest place to a teleport to renew your points), easily accessed by the Trollheim Teleport Feldip Hills Total: 3 *RuneScape surface **South-east of the Gnome Glider **West of Oo'glog **In the west of the Ogre Envclave accessed from Gu'Tanoth Mos Le'Harmless Total: 1 *Entrance to the Mos Le'Harmless Caves Wilderness Total: 2 *RuneScape surface **South east of the Rogues' Castle, in the Wilderness *Wilderness Dungeons **In the north-eastern corner of the King Black Dragon's lair Zanaris Total: 1 *Northwest of the central Fairy ring. Polypore Dungeon Total: 3 *One on each section of the bottom floor. Other *In a Player-owned house's menagerie, constructed by the player. Category:Interactive scenery Category:Summoning